1) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a baseball or softball bat made by joining different materials, and a manufacturing method therefor. More particularly, the invention relates to a baseball or softball bat made by joining a ball-hitting member and a grip member formed, respectively of a Fiberglass Reinforced Plastic (FRP) material and a metal material, and a manufacturing method therefor.
2) Description of Related Art
A known baseball or softball bat of this type has a ball-hitting member and a grip member joined together, with a cylindrical joining end region of the grip member formed of an FRP material inserted into a cylindrical joined end region of the ball-hitting member formed of metal, and opposed surfaces thereof, i.e. an inner peripheral surface of the joined end region of the ball-hitting member and an outer peripheral surface of the joining end region of the grip member, bonded together by an adhesive (see Patent Document 1 below).    Patent Document 1: Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2003-299756